Shuttle Shuffle
by YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: What if Mal had been the one to bring Inara her supper, instead of Book?


What if Mal had been the one to bring Inara's tray, instead of Book?

**Shuttle Shuffle**

The cool water from the sponge ran in little rivulets down her back, refreshing her after her stay in the world at Persephone. She closed her eyes, reveling in the silence and relative solitude of her shuttle. The little noises of Serenity made her feel safe, at home. A knock on the shuttle door pulled her from her reverie.

"Qing jin".

Looking over her shoulder, she felt her skin tingle with goosebumps, both from the sight of the ruggedly handsome captain, and from the fact that he was seeing her practically naked. She put down the sponge and langorously pulled her garment up to cover herself, fastening it at the shoulder.

"Since when do you knock before entering my shuttle? Come to belittle me some more?"

He held out the tray laden with real food, like an offering.

"I brought you supper, but if you would prefer an argument, I'm sure I could oblige."

She smiled wryly and reached for the tray.

"I think I'll pass. Thank you for this, it's uncharacteristically kind of you."

He shrugged and made an effort to keep his eyes on hers, instead of roaming her barely covered body.

"The shepherd provided the food stuffs. I thought you might enjoy something other than the standard protein rations for a change."

Her smile changed from wry to warm as she gracefully moved the tray from his hands to a table. She moved the cushion she had been kneeling on earlier closer to the table, then glanced at the captain still standing there looking decidedly uncomfortable and set another cushion at the table. Looking up at him through her thick dark lashes, she made an inviting gesture for him to sit with her.

"Please, will you keep me company? A meal like this should be shared."

He looked startled, possibly at her gentle tone, or maybe her warm smile, and perhaps it was because he was momentarily shocked that he accepted her invitation and sat crosslegged on the cushion. When he was sitting, she to sank gracefully to her knees. She picked up a set of chopsticks and started to move some of the food from the plate to a smaller bowl. She could tell he was still uncomfortable, and that he had something he wanted to say, so in an attempt to make him more comfortable, she began making conversation.

"It was kind of the shepherd to share his food with us. Please thank him for me. I would do it myself, but I don't think he would appreciate that."

When he flinched at her casual words, she realized what it was he was uncomfortable about. She quietly finished filling the bowl, setting it down in front of the captain, and began filling one for herself, waiting for him to speak.

"About that... I may have... That is to say, I..."

He flushed and picked up another set of chopsticks, stuffing a slice of tomato in his mouth to buy some time. She turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see the amused twinkle in her eyes. He swallowed his food so abruptly he very nearly choked on it, then made another attempt to apologize.

"I was out of line earlier, with the shepherd. I wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, not you."

His words tumbled out so fast she almost couldn't understand him at first. She waited for him to look up at her, then shook her head slightly.

"You never cease to amaze me, captain. I accept your apology, although I rather think you ought to make one to the preacher as well."

"That's unlike to happen anytime soon. I didn't invite him on my boat and he's staying only 'cause we need the fare."

She glanced at him from under her lashes, her knowing look clearly making him feel uncomfortable because he quickly looked away, turning to his bowl of food, muttering just loud enough for her to hear.

"'Sides, shepherd and the rest of them tourists'll be off soon as we get to Boros."

She decided to just take the apology and not press him further, but she also didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Will we be long on Boros?"

"You mean will you have time to see any of your 'clients'?"

She could hear the disdain he put into the word and sighed inwardly. She knew his feelings were for her line of work, not for her personally, but she found it frustrating nevertheless. She made her words intentionally mild and gentle, hoping to avoid another argument.

"I would never put it so crudely, but yes I suppose that's what I mean."

He looked up and she could see his suspicion plain on his face at her tone. He studied her for a moment before replying.

"I don't rightly know yet. We'll be stopping at Whitefall first anyways, offload that cargo with Patience."

"Patience? Didn't she shoot you last time you had dealings with her?"

She couldn't quite keep the worry out of her voice, and he picked up on it. She was both relieved and disappointed when he chose to ignore it.

"Everyone's making a fuss. That was due to a perfectly legitimate difference of opinion. I hold no grudge and I don't expect she does either."

She raised one delicate eyebrow at him and silently took another bite of food. He flushed again and sighed.

"Besides, I'll take Zoe and Jayne, and we'll take every precaution. I reckon Patience is like to try to cross us if she can."

She let one corner of her mouth curl up in a slight smile, one that made him again look down at his bowl of food to avoid her eyes. Something that made him miss her smile widening at his discomfort.

"So would you like to tell me about our other passengers? Kaylee mentioned a handsome young doctor?"

He swallowed quickly and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kaylee's already got a crush on that one. Some rich dandy from the central planets. Don't know much about him, or any of them really. All's I care about anyways is if they can pay."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt at playing the hardened criminal, but didn't want to say anything to ruin this moment of actual small talk.

"Aren't you worried one of them might stumble on the less than legal cargo you're carrying before we get to Whitefall?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"There's no way anyone can find it. Not unless they know where to look. 'Sides, I told Zoe, anyone gets nosy just shoot 'em."

She raised both eyebrows and stared at him incredulously.

"Shoot them? They're passengers!"

"I told her to be polite about it."

He shrugged again and gave her a small crooked smile to show he was mostly joking. Her heart skipped a beat at that smile and she was the one who had to look down at her food to avoid his eyes. When she glanced up at him only a moment later, he was looking at her, his eyes so filled with longing and pain that she almost couldn't breathe. She wanted to badly to comfort him and she cursed herself for insisting on the rule that she never service any of the crew.

He was still looking at her as he attempted to take another bite of food. He missed his mouth, smearing grease on his cheek. Flushed, he put the bowl down and looked around for a napkin, but before he could find one, she had placed her hand on his cheek, using her thumb to wipe the grease off. She kept her hand there several moments longer than necessary, feeling the very slight rasp of stubble against her soft palm. When she went to withdraw it, he put his larger, calloused, hand over hers, leaning his face into her touch.

She was still holding her bowl of food, forgotten, when he let his hand slide down to her wrist. He could feel her heartbeat through the skin there, feel her heart beat faster when he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to the smooth palm of her hand. He slid his lips over her palm, to her thumb that she had used to wipe the grease from his cheek. He hesitated for a breath, then looked straight into her eyes. Her heart broke at the look in those eyes, such longing, yet she could see how he had steeled himself for her rejection. Indeed, she had been on the verge of pulling her hand away and asking him to leave, but now...she just couldn't. Instead she caressed his lips with her thumb. He was not slow to act on her invitation, parting his lips and slipping her digit into his mouth, caressing that small part of her with his soft tongue. She watched him as he closed his eyes, apparently from the pleasure of finally being allowed to touch even this small part of her in the way he wanted, and her heart wept for him.

The bowls of food ended up on the table, forgotten, as she moved her free hand to intertwine with his. His lips moved softly all over her hand, his hand maintaining a gentle grip on her wrist. When he realized she wasn't going to pull away from him, that hand slowly slid down her bare arm in a caress that raised goosebumps on her skin and made her tremble at her core. She realized then that this was not work, this was the real thing. Terrified at the consequences, she admitted to herself that she may actually be in love with this man.

His hand reached her shoulder where he slowly slid her garment aside, as if unwrapping the most precious gift in the 'Verse. She could feel his hands tremble as he revealed more and more of her skin. Finally he let the fabric rest in her lap and leaned back slightly to let his eyes drink in the look of her. She was still for a breath, then slowly moved her arms behind her, palms on the floor, and leaned back slightly. Catching his eye, she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, then rolled her head to lean back, her dark locks cascading down to the floor and hiding her hands.

She felt more than heard the low moan he let out at the sight of her, and she felt the heat of his hand a split second before she felt his touch. A trembling, light, touch of fingertips on her hip, sliding toward her back, then his palm against her hot skin. Eyes closed, she focused on his touch, his other hand now resting on her other hip and both hands starting to move up along her sides, thumbs sliding over her abdomen, her ribs, and coming to rest under her breasts. She could hear his breath, and feel it on her exposed skin as he leaned in closer. He kissed her first just above the waistline of her dress, then he blazed a trail of kisses over her abdomen and up between her breasts. She felt him shift to better reach her, and spread her knees for the same purpose.

His hands were trembling noticeably, and she could tell by the way his breath felt on her skin that he was likely visibly shaking. She didn't know if it was from desire, or fear, or perhaps a little of both. Then she felt his warm wet tongue on her nipple and she didn't care about any of that anymore. She let out a gasp of pleasure to encourage him. He spent a few moments giving all his attention to her nipple, which grew hard, every touch sending bolts of pleasure through her core. When he lifted his head, she made a soft pleading noise in the back of her throat. Before she had time to think, the feeling of warm wetness enveloped her other nipple, making it to hard and sensitive to every touch.

His hands cupped her breasts and as he moved his mouth away from her, his fingers deftly took over ministrations to her nipples. Her gasps of pleasure seemed to make him bolder and he trailed kisses up her chest and neck. She felt his lips brush against hers, then suddenly he went still, and in the next instant she felt him move away from her, still breathing hard with desire.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

His words made her eyes fly open and she looked at him in disbelief as he fidgeted and made as if to stand and leave. For a second her thoughts were a jumbled mess, then one thought blazed brightly: she couldn't let him leave like this! In one fluid move she was suddenly straddling his lap with a firm grip on his shirt and her lips so close to his they were almost touching. Instead of speaking, she simply looked deep into his eyes, willing him to see the desire she felt for him, and then she kissed him.

She knew this was the most important kiss of her life. She dredged up every bit of training she had ever had, and put every ounce of desire she felt for him into that kiss. She made herself feel every millimeter of his lips as they molded to hers. She parted her lips just enough to let her tongue flick over his lips, questing for entrance.

At first he felt stunned. His body went rigid and he kept thinking he must be daydreaming, or just plain dreaming. Then the feeling of her luscious body straddling his lap, pressing up against his hard chest, got through to him and he slowly began to realize that it was really happening. Before he had felt as if she was letting him touch her, enduring it as if he was just anyone, just a client. That was what had jolted him out of it earlier and made him feel as if he should apologize. But this, this must mean that she wanted him to, as much as he wanted her. The feeling of her tongue on his lips was the last straw, he stopped thinking and started reacting.

His hands went to her hips, his lips parted and their tongues met, and a low moan made his chest vibrate against her. She buried her fingers in his hair, something she had wanted to do for so long, and pressed herself against his hard body. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her, and right now that was all that mattered. His hands caressed her skin from her hips, up her sides, to cup her breasts where his fingers played with her nipples. She began to lean back, pulling him with her, until they were lying on the floor, him on top of her, still locked in their first passionate kiss.

One of his hands went to the waist of her dress, questing for a way to remove this obstacle. He finally found the belt cord and tossed the fabric aside, letting his hands roam over the expanse of exposed skin beneath him. Her hands moved to his chest, deftly working the buttons open and peeling the garment off over his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms. As he was tossing her dress aside, she was working on his pants. Before long their naked bodies were pressed together, hot skin to hot skin. His hands were everywhere while she wrapped her arms and legs around him. She could feel his shaft throbbing against her lower abdomen and it made her juices flow in anticipation of him entering her.

She couldn't wait any longer, so she wrapped her soft fingers around his length and guided him to her opening. She broke their kiss and breathed words against his ear, that had him groaning with pure lust. Guiding him with her hand, she lifted her hips toward him, letting just his tip slip inside her. She could feel his whole body tremble above her, and she wanted him so badly. Her breathed words told him so, and with a cry he thrust inside her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again and whispered encouragement in his ear as he found his rhythm, their bodies pressed together as if trying to become a single entity.

For a while all that could be heard in the shuttle were the panting breaths of the two lovers as they moved together in their quest to bring each other pleasure. As they both neared their climax, the breaths became moans, then the moans became words as they both called each other's names. They picked up speed, both intent on reaching the peak, skin pressed against skin, sweaty bodies moving in concert, hoarse voices breathing encouragement. Through her own pleasure she could feel him tremble from holding back, his whispers hot against her skin as he goaded her on, bringing her closer and closer. She was wrapped around him, holding onto him tightly, as the wave of pleasure hit her, making her soft folds tighten around his length as he thrust inside her. She cried out his name and held on as wave after wave washed over her. He groaned at the added sensation of her muscles squeezing him tightly and thrust again and again, and then he was there, spilling his seed inside her and it felt so gorram amazing. He cried out her name in extasy and held on to her to keep from floating away into the black.

Still panting, they lay wrapped around each other, whispering sweet nothings, filling the air in the shuttle with their words, their promises. And when she looked into his eyes her heart soared, because the longing and pain were gone, replaced by pure love when he looked at her. She suspected her own eyes reflected that emotion perfectly.


End file.
